Angel of the Morning
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Dean/Cas fic, takes place some time after Lucifer is inevitably defeated. Dean ponders waking up next to the angel. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Dean/Castiel fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, after giving my brain a little rest, I'm back at the fanfic-ing! With, of course, another Dean/Cas fic. This was number 17 on my list of Dean/Cas fics to write ... if anyone read in one of previous author's notes, there were originally only 15 fics on the list, but I've been getting more ideas ... I just can't get enough of this pairing. I am so stoked that Supernatural got picked up for a 6th season. Woot! _

_Anywhoo ... this takes place sometime after the final battle that obviously hasn't happened yet. Dean ponders waking up next to the angel. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it! _

_Alright, let's get this show on the road. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

There was a time in his life that Dean Winchester hated motels. It came and went in waves, and usually only happened when he had stayed in one place for too long. Motel rooms were cramped, and often had grotesque or creepy pictures on the walls.

The days when he'd really hated them were when he'd woken up to Sam shaking the room with his god-awful snoring. It wasn't often that Dean made his younger brother get a separate room, but it did happen on rare occasions.

Last night had been one of those rare times.

Castiel had returned - _finally_ - from his trip to heaven. He'd been summoned shortly after the final battle, after Lucifer had been defeated, to give his report of the situation.

With god back in heaven, Dean had been confident that Cas would get his wings back ... he was half-right.

When Cas had called Dean to ask for his location, he had nearly choked over his words, he was so excited. His and Cas's relationship hadn't been exactly defined, but they both knew it went beyond angel/human, soldier-to-soldier, or even friends. Neither of them had taken steps to further the relationship, to make the final move to "make it official".

The angel had appeared before them just the same as when he'd left. Dean had been almost convinced that Castiel had only come back to say goodbye, but what he had told them next had made his heart soar more than he cared to admit.

Castiel had indeed been offered a clean slate, and had been guaranteed a position with the angels, but he had turned it all down. He had requested to be positioned on Earth so he could remain with the Winchesters. His eyes had never left Dean's as he told them that he'd been allowed to remain on Earth, but could only retain whatever powers he had left ... his other angelic powers would not be restored, but his wings wouldn't be "clipped" either.

He had let Sam congratulate the angel, and then requested in a quiet voice that his brother find out if he could get a room to himself that night. The silence had been drawn-out and awkward, but Sam had blushingly agreed and hastily grabbed his stuff, leaving to find another room.

~ _"So, you're here for good now?" Dean asked him a few minutes after Sam had left the room. _

_Castiel nodded, watching the older Winchester brother pace around the small room. "I am." _

_Dean paused his pacing, stepping over until he was in front of the angel. "And just to be clear ... you wanted to stay here - on Earth - because of me ... and Sam?" _

_Castiel tilted his head in that way of his before he answered. "I suppose that would not be entirely true." _

_Dean nodded slowly, feeling his heart speeding up against his ribs. "And what _exactly_ would be true?" _

_Castiel slowly exhaled, meeting Dean's eyes with his unblinking ones before he spoke. "Sam didn't influence my decision as much as others." _

_"Others?" _

_"Other," Castiel clarified. _

_Dean dipped his head, looking to the side. "Cas, I don't want you to give up your brothers, your father ... you heaven, for me." _

_Castiel took a steady step backwards. "Do you want me to leave?" _

_Dean looked back up, stepping towards Castiel to return the space between them to normal. "No. I ... I want you to stay, Cas, but I want you to be sure." _

_Castiel half-smiled. "I assure, I have thought this through." _

_Dean could feel himself growing hot under his collar. "And they were good thoughts?" _

_Castiel nodded. _

_Dean inhaled sharply, trying to gain some semblance of composure. "So ... you're staying." _

_"I am," Castiel reiterated. _

_"Okay," Dean said, nodding his head. _

_The two stared at each other for a few moments before Dean finally threw caution to the wind and stepped ever closer to the angel. Removing his trench coat - and all of his other clothes for that matter - was like second-nature to him. And the feeling of their lips pressed together was like homecoming dance that never stopped. ~_

The sun peeled in through a slit in the curtains, pouring golden sunlight over the naked chest of the angel. Dean wasn't entirely sure that Castiel was sleeping, but he was lying there with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. He looked peaceful. He looked angelic. Pure. Beautiful.

He used to hate motel rooms. But this was definitely not one of those moments. If he woke up like this every morning for the rest of his life, he would be happy. And that was something that only Castiel could have given him.

* * *

_The end. _

_Short, but hopefully good. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
